The Dance of Two Reapers
by HesoHandsome
Summary: Oc is a soldier from a world of swords and magic who dies in the battle field and reincarnates in Remnant. He goes to beacon where he meets Ruby Rose who accuses him of copping her. Because they both have super speed, both wield scythes, and are both generally bad-asses. Might contain some Soul Eater elements later on. This is my first story so please, a helpful review.


Most people think of the void as a dark and empty place. I did so too. That is, until I died. Then I knew the void is a dark and empty place. Then again, it wasn't so dark as it was the absence of light. I didn't know there was a difference. There is a huge difference. I've been here for I don't know how long and I'm going crazy. There is nothing left to do but reminiscence about my good ol days. You know, when I was alive.

I grew up in a small settlement near the border of the kingdom. It was a small place, where everybody knew everybody. I lived there with my dad until I turned 15 and into an adult, and left for the capitol to try my fortune. I slept in the streets until I found a place in the army. There I found I had a bit of talent with the spear and rose up in the ranks fairly quickly. Then during one of the annual awakening ceremonies, where everyone who has turned 20 awaken our mana and learn our affinities, I was discovered to have an rather rare and useful affinity. It wasn't grand or anything, but there were only several hundred in the entire army with this affinity.

Mana corruption. The ability to corrupt anthers mana, and by extension their magic. Those with this affinity were known as Spell-Breakers. They usually made up the armies anti-mage division. Every Spell-breaker was unique, because they usually had a second affinity that combined making the way they fought different for everybody. I was not an exception. With fire as my second affinity, I left behind ash. When Actively fighting my movements left ash. that ash was hot and burned away magic. The thing is, the ash spread. By wind, by water, by touch, my ash spread easily. By combining my abilities with the spear and my ash, once I got a hit in, the ash would burn their magic where I had struck them, the burned magic would turn into more ash that would repeat the process until they burned out of mana, or they manage to get rid of the problem was that while getting rid of the ash was fairly simple, just gather your mana around the affected area and shove it off, I wouldn't give them the chance.

Then war broke out. It was horrible. You couldn't walk out of the gate without being assaulted by the stench of burning corpses. The sight of the battlefields, the sounds, the taste of blood, the smell of burning corpses, they were all imprinted on my soul. Staining it their color. And Ashes covered the battlefield. This sort of thing doesn't get forgotten. It changes you. Many of my close friends went insane or died. I wasn't the exception. And here I am.

As I was remembering my life, there was a change in the void. And of course, I panicked. There had never been a change in the void. Never. I had gotten used to the emptiness of the void. But I couldn't do anything but let it change. A pull. That was the only way to describe what happened. Something pulled me in a direction. And then there was light.

* * *

So I was reborn. And apparently not in my old world. How do I know these things? Well I remember being born. Not a lot, considering the fact that I've been repressing those memories. Then there was also the matter with the moons. Or rather the remains of a moon. My old world had two moons. And they were certainly not broken. It was easy to put two and two together. Though i spent most of my time asleep, like any other baby, I still learned many things about this world. The first being the existence of The Grimm.

My old world did have its own monsters and demons, but not to the extent of Remnant. In my old world the biggest and most dangerous of monsters could be taken down by ten men. The biggest problems were the other kingdoms. In remnant though, the biggest problems were the grimm, with the Four Kingdoms working together to survive. It was interesting to say the least. The Faunus were another thing I learned of. Apparently Remnant had another species that lived in the kingdoms. It took a while to get used to the fact that our neighbor had bear feet.

My parents lived in the outskirts of Vale. My father was apparently a retired Huntsman, who stepped down after he received an injury that crippled his fighting ability. My mother was a baker who met my father while he was still in the wheelchair.

When I was 8 I told my father I wanted to be a huntsman and he unlocked my aura and started to teach me how to manipulate my aura and how to not blow myself up with dust. I blew up many times before I got the hang of that. He said he couldn't teach me how to fight because his particular fighting style was heavily dependent of his semblance. So i asked for a spear.

When i turned 12 We moved to atlas with our relatives and so I could be enrolled to The Atlas Academy. there I made my own spear. That being said this was Remnant, what sort of weapon doesn't transform into another weapon, it was also a scythe. But that was it. A spear And scythe, rather minimalist for a Huntsman, but I made them with durability in mind. it was other than the parts that made it shift from spear to scythe and back, It was a solid slab of metal. And It was heavy. And I liked it. My Corpse Carnival. I would have named it something else if not for the fact that it was fun being macabre and edgy.

I later found my semblance. Super speed for the win. My semblance allowed me to lighten my body and speed it up resulting in super speed. And that was even the best part. The best part was that when I activated my semblance ashes trailed behind me. the same ashes that had gotten me through a war and had save my life on numerous occasions. The Ash of corruption. I could somewhat Direct my ash to move how I wanted it to but it took effort to concentrate. But even so, I was happy i still had my ash.

Then I turned 17. I decided to go too Beacon Because that's where my dad went. I thought I would have a fulfilling 4 years before becoming a huntsman. I had no Idea what I was getting into. Because while I had a great time at Beacon, it was also where My life changed drastically. And i'm still not sure if that change was for the better or worse.


End file.
